


Together, We Make Flower

by jane_x80



Series: Tony Skates [4]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 07:43:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16908963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/pseuds/jane_x80
Summary: Gibbs takes Tony home after their late night ice skating session, the next installment of the Tony Skates series.ForDay 8 of the Happy Holidays Challenge on LiveJournal, the theme is Kissing. A story in collaboration with Red_Pink_Dots and her artwork.





	Together, We Make Flower

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Red_Pink_Dots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Pink_Dots/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Art for Together, We Make Flower](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16906665) by [Red_Pink_Dots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Pink_Dots/pseuds/Red_Pink_Dots). 



> This story was almost a last minute one because I was whining to ma chere amie [Red_Pink_Dots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Pink_Dots/pseuds/Red_Pink_Dots) that I didn't have a story for the Kissing theme and I had liked the stories written for the previous two years of Kissing. So she suggested a different kind of Kissing which is how this story came about. And then after we discussed the possibilities of storylines and I thought it should be in the Tony Skates 'verse, RPD went and created this spectacular artwork that just absolutely blew me away. It's gorgeous. And perfect. This is the third of the stories that RPD and I collaborated with to create a combination of artwork and story for this holiday challenge. There are still some references to "The Cutting Edge" and the title comes from another line of dialogue from that movie:  
> Anton: Man and woman together make flower. Douglas, you are stem. Katya, you are petal. **Together, we make flower.**
> 
> Thank you to the talented Red_Pink_Dots for today's artwork and for the always wonderful collaborative work that we do. You are as always, my Elton <3 *bisous*
> 
> And the song for today is Kelly Rowland's [Kisses Down Low](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V0DJUTgkUIA) which I stumbled upon and thought was completely appropriate for this story. :D

[](https://i.imgur.com/k3rQ2FT.png)

He didn’t intend to do it, didn’t even think it was possible unless he was severely injured, but on the drive home from the ice rink, Tony fell asleep in the car, even though Gibbs was driving in his usual, let’s just say, not particular sleep-inducing way. It must be some kind of instinct for self preservation because Tony still hung on to the oh-shit handle, even though he’d fallen asleep. Although there was that very slight probability that Gibbs might have tamed down his driving, given how tired Tony was and the day that they’d had. But Tony wouldn’t ever put money on that option.

But when Gibbs gently shook his shoulder and he slowly blinked himself awake, they were back at the parking lot at Tony’s apartment.

“Come on,” Gibbs’ tone was gentle. “You should go on up to bed. You’re done in.”

Tony smiled sleepily. “Come up,” he mumbled. “I was promised a reward.”

“I don’t think you’re in any shape…”

Tony shook his head and pouted. “I want my reward,” he looked up at Gibbs from underneath his lashes. “Please?”

Gibbs shook his head, but he did get out of the car and walk up to Tony’s apartment with him. Once inside, Gibbs locked Tony’s door behind them. Before Tony could insist on his reward, Gibbs ushered him into the bathroom where he stripped both Tony and himself and insisted on washing Tony in the shower, paying particular attention to the bruises on Tony’s body, washing Tony clean and laving soft, gentle kisses on every single bruise.

By the time they ran out of hot water, Tony was hard, but not desperately so. Gibbs’ gentle ministrations had been arousing but Gibbs hadn’t been trying to arouse Tony, not even when he washed Tony’s dick and ass. And somehow, during the cleansing process, Tony had sunk into a really mellow, quiet, happy place. He allowed Gibbs to towel him dry, melting into Gibbs’ embrace when the older man claimed his mouth, sighing a contented exhale into Gibbs’ mouth, responding to the kisses with almost muted passion.

“Is this part of my reward?” Tony mumbled.

“Yeah, baby,” Gibbs muttered back. “Let’s get into bed.”

“Will you kiss me some more?”

“That’s the plan,” Gibbs’ grin was wide and slightly mischievous.

If Tony were more aware of himself, he would have been warned by the glint in Gibbs’ eyes, but he was still in that pleasantly warm cocoon, and even though he was aroused, he knew that he would be fine if all Gibbs wanted to do now was hold him while he slept. It was a strange sensation, not something he was accustomed to, and he should probably be concerned about how unconcerned he was by this whole thing, but he was too relaxed to worry about it right now. Maybe tomorrow he would freak out about this. Or maybe he wouldn’t.

“You’re really going to have to buy a bigger bed if we’re going to keep seeing each other like this,” Gibbs tsked as they made their way back to Tony’s bedroom, both of them naked. It was almost with clinical detachment that Tony noticed Gibbs’ erection – hard, red, bobbing up and down as he walked.

“I guess I’m still waiting for you to dump me,” in his addled state of mind, Tony didn’t seem to have any brain to mouth filter, and he felt blood rush to his face and himself heating up with shame at the words he’d just uttered. Because even though they had just started this relationship, in the end, nobody ever chose to keep him. Tony wouldn’t be able to count the number of people who had taken him home for the night, but he was never the one anyone brought home to meet the parents, or even considered for any kind of long term relationship. Not unless they were duped by him (see: Jeanne Benoit, lovely doctor, daughter of an arms dealer, and more importantly, mark in what turned out to be an unsanctioned undercover op) or were his music teacher and had known him before he’d become so hard assed. He didn’t know what it was but whatever it was that people saw, it never added up to them thinking he was a keeper or worthy of love. It was his fate in life. He’d resigned himself to it. That no matter how hard he tried, he would always be the good time guy, the good enough for now guy. Never anything more than that. It didn’t even upset him anymore. Well, not much, anyway.

“No, baby,” Gibbs was gentle, turning towards him, cupping his jaw gently and mouthing soft kisses starting at the corner of his lips and working his way down Tony’s jaw, stopping to suck a bruise on his neck, right below his ear, where it would definitely be visible over the collar of any of Tony’s dress shirts. “We’re talking emotions here, remember?”

Tony nodded, and moaned softly as Gibbs continued to work on the bruised area, sucking and biting on it. Tony was sinking back into that state of blissful lassitude. He let Gibbs pull the covers down and settled himself on his back on the bed, letting Gibbs position him however he liked. He hummed in satisfaction when the older man finally laid himself out on top of Tony, careful not to put pressure on any of Tony’s bruises from his hard landing earlier in the day.

“You’re beautiful,” Gibbs murmured, mouthing across Tony’s collarbone. “You still want me to keep kissing you?”

“Yeah,” Tony nodded, his hands wandering up and down Gibbs’ back. “Don’t stop.”

He moaned when Gibbs sucked on the same spot underneath his ear, and he tilted his head, baring his throat, silently begging for more kisses on the long column of his throat. He couldn’t help but arch up when he spread his legs and Gibbs settled in between them, hard dicks touching each other. He rutted up into Gibbs, cocks slip sliding against each other, and Tony moaned when Gibbs began moving with him, thrusting his cock against Tony’s. Gibbs moved back to kiss Tony, ravaging his mouth as they continued to move together.

Tony was panting softly into Gibbs’ mouth. The older man began sucking wet, open mouthed kisses down the long line of his neck, down his chest, stopping to drop a soft, chaste kiss on each bruise from Tony’s earlier adventures against the explosive device. When he got to Tony’s nipple, he mouthed it with his lips, and nibbled gently, making Tony gasp and arch his back. Tony sank his fingers into Gibbs’ hair, holding him gently against his chest, arching up into Gibbs’ hot mouth, and the older man sucked hard, making the nub harden up into a little pebble. He kissed his way to the other nipple and gave it the same treatment, making Tony moan and gasp. Tony’s dick was so hard and starting to leak now, even though he was still in that almost dazed state of mind.

Gibbs licked down to his navel, treating his torso the same way – hot, wet kisses on all un-bruised flesh, soft, tender kiss on each bruise. It was amazing how many bruises Tony had acquired in one day. Although it probably didn’t help that he’d gone ice skating – really ice skating. He’d had more than a few spills on the ice, trying to land jumps and attempting other stunts. It was what happened. He just bruised up more easily now, as compared to when he’d been a child.

Finally, finally, Gibbs was almost down to Tony’s dick. He licked up the seam, where Tony’s leg met his groin, mouthed gently at Tony’s balls, nudging his cock with his nose, causing Tony to gasp softly.

“Yeah,” he moaned. “Please…”

“You want me to kiss you here?” Gibbs asked, a teasing light in his eyes.

“Please,” Tony’s hips were thrusting upwards of their own volition, trying to chase after Gibbs’ delicious mouth.

“Hmm…” Gibbs’ smile was naughty, one eyebrow arched. “Kiss you here?” he licked the bead of pre-cum off the head of Tony’s dick, humming appreciatively at the salty-bitter taste of it.

“Fuck,” Tony gasped, trying to move his hips, but this time Gibbs was pressing down on him, keeping him still.

“No?” Gibbs made a face. “Not there? OK.” And he sucked a bruise into Tony’s inner thigh, ignoring Tony’s whines of protest.

“Come _on_ ,” Tony demanded, his brain coming out of its little warm cocoon with Gibbs’ teasing. “Suck my cock.”

“Is _that_ how you ask?” Gibbs asked mildly, pushing his balls aside a little so he could reach his taint, swiping his tongue on it.

Tony couldn’t help it. His hips fucked up and he arched his back at that. “Please,” Tony panted breathlessly.

“So responsive,” Gibbs murmured approvingly.

“Please, please,” he was starting to beg now.

“That’s better,” Gibbs’ smile was approving before he licked his way up Tony’s dick and sucked his cockhead in.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Tony tried to thrust his dick into Gibbs’ hot mouth, but his hips were being held down again.

Gibbs started to bob up and down, taking more and more of Tony’s dick, swirling his tongue on the head as he sucked up. His cheeks were hollowed out and Tony was writhing on the bed, making the most delicious of noises. He slowly worked his way down to Tony’s cock hitting the back of his throat and he even let Tony’s hips go, letting him fuck up into his mouth, loving the desperate noises Tony was making. He hummed and Tony shuddered and groaned loudly as he sucked hard as he pulled off completely.

“Wha…?” Tony’s pupils were blown when he met Gibbs’ eyes.

“Turn over,” Gibbs ordered him.

Tony immediately scrambled onto his hands and knees, reaching into the top drawer of his bedside table for condom and lube before he settled in on his hands and knees, knees spread apart, exposing his pretty, pink hole. Gibbs moved down towards the end of the bed, grumbling under his breath about the need for a bigger bed, and he stroked his own dick, ignored but still red and hard and leaking.

They hadn’t taken it slow. Once they decided to break Rule 12 and move from being boss and subordinate and good friends to lovers, they basically jumped into bed right away. After all, Tony loved sex and he had been attracted to Gibbs since the beginning. And Gibbs? It turned out that Gibbs loved sex with Tony. Tony had offered Gibbs the chance to go slow, build it up to sex, take it easy on each other and not put pressure on them to jump into the deep end when it came to the physical aspect of things. But Gibbs had been the one to point out that they had known each other for years and already knew just about everything about each other that anyone in a romantic relationship would know. Hell, they probably knew a fuckton more than what people at the start of a relationship would know about each other, because god knew, they both were more than aware of each other’s past and sexual history.

Tony was more than familiar with Gibbs’ three ex-wives, the late Director Shepard, and of course, everyone now knew about Shannon and Kelly. Tony had been around long enough to even see the different women Gibbs had had brief relationships with, since he’d sworn off marriage after that third divorce, and even though he’d done the same thing after the first two divorces, this time it apparently took. Gibbs had been marriage free ever since, although he hadn’t exactly been a monk. And Gibbs certainly knew that Tony had turned into the frat boy slut, sleeping with willing pretty things, ever since Wendy had left him at the altar and dashed his heart to pieces.

So yeah, Gibbs and Tony definitely knew much more than was probably comfortable or romantic before the whole ice skating inspired kissing that led to Gibbs fucking Tony at his apartment on Christmas afternoon, after Tony had given Gibbs a personal figure skating demonstration and Gibbs had helped him reenact his favorite scene from a guilty pleasure ice skating movie. Gibbs had even deigned to watch the movie, snuggled up with Tony on his comfortable couch, both of them naked under a blanket, watching it on the big screen TV. He’d been vocal in pointing out the issues with the Pamchenko move, even the illegality of it for the Olympics, and Tony had had to kiss him to shut him up about it and do other things to distract him from it. But obviously, it had stuck in his head enough to use it as a verbal short hand to help save lives earlier in the day.

Long story short, they had been going at it like bunny rabbits ever since they took it to the next level. They hadn’t had much opportunity to indulge given their hectic work schedule, but they had taken every opportunity to fuck. Gibbs had even allowed Tony to fuck him a couple of times, each time coming hard while Tony pounded on his prostate and fisted his cock. There had been stolen kisses in public, and at work a couple of times, and once, Tony had even smacked the emergency button on the elevator and gone down on his knees to swallow Gibbs’ dick until he was coming down Tony’s throat. Their long friendship translated to very little inhibition between them now that they were fucking. But tonight, while Tony had so beautifully presented himself, Gibbs ran his thumb around the tight, pink circle, sliding the dry tip of his index finger in, and watching as Tony gasped and tried to fuck himself back into Gibbs’ finger. Tony’s cock was blurting copious amounts of pre-cum already.

“Please,” Tony begged, his balls aching, wanting to do nothing but jerk himself off, he was so hard.

“Shhh…” Gibbs ran his hands down Tony’s back, covering his body, kissing the back of his neck, and slowly laving tender kisses, sucking on the knobs of his spine, moving down towards where Tony kept trying to push more of Gibbs’ finger into him.

Finally, Gibbs knelt behind him and just looked at what Tony was offering.

“Come on,” Tony turned his head, frowning at the delay.

“Shhh,” Gibbs repeated, running his hand down Tony’s flank, gentling him as if he were a horse. Tony turned back to the headboard, hanging his head down in between his shoulders, waiting to feel Gibbs’ lube-covered fingers in his ass. Gibbs spread his cheeks wide, and there was a long moment where Tony imagined Gibbs must be slicking his fingers up, but then there was a hot exhale on his hole, and then oh fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Gibbs was licking his hole, wetting the rim, sucking on him.

Tony clenched his fingers in the sheets, almost pulling them off when Gibbs’ tongue pushed in.

Fuck. Gibbs was eating him out. Tony loved being rimmed but very few of his partners were ever willing to do it and here was Gibbs, fucking kissing, licking, shoving his tongue almost to his prostate, pulling the most obscene noises from Tony’s throat as he pushed back into Gibbs’ face. He buried his head in his arms, moaning and shuddering from Gibbs’ relentless mouth. His dick was unbelievably hard, and just drooling pre-cum in long, wet strands.

Finally, Gibbs’ pushed a finger deep and crooked it, pushing hard on his prostate, and he arched his back, balancing on one elbow and reaching between his legs. He needed to come. He needed to touch his dick. He needed the friction so he could finally let go.

“No,” Gibbs pushed his hand away. “Just like this, baby. Just like this.” He dived back in, keeping Tony’s rim open with his thumbs and pushing his tongue in as deep as it would go. He hardened it and wiggled it just so.

“ _Fuck_!” Tony swore, pushing back into Gibbs’ face, almost sobbing with the need to come, grabbing hold of the edge of the mattress to ensure that he didn’t move his hand back to his weeping dick. “Fuck. Yeah.” Gibbs’ tongue was driving him insane. “A little to the left. Oh, oh, oh, _fuck_!”

Gibbs snuck a finger in along with his tongue and Tony practically flew off the bed.

“Need to come,” Tony was losing his mind with the need to find completion. “Please. Please. _Please_.”

“Then come,” Gibbs muttered, sucking a filthy kiss onto his rim, and prodding his prostate with two fingers.

“I can’t,” Tony begged. “Hand on my dick. Need it. Please.”

“You can,” Gibbs’ tone was placid, and it was good Tony didn’t see his wicked grin as he mouthed Tony’s hole, sucking on the rim, and sticking his tongue in again. Tony could feel that warm wetness just swiping in there, and then there were those fingers again, deep inside him, pushing in and out in a rhythm, unerringly nailing his prostate.

His body was bowed, muscles taut, veins popping in his neck and his forehead. He was _so_ fucking close. His balls were drawn up. Gibbs was finger fucking him and rimming him for all he was worth. Somehow, Gibbs managed to jab his tongue on Tony’s prostate and there were fingers on his taint, pushing on his prostate from the outside, stimulating him internally as well as externally. It was finally too much stimulation for him to bear. Tony’s release slammed into him and he orgasmed, wailing as he shot thick, creamy jets of cum onto the bed. Gibbs continued to massage his prostate and he continued to come, spurting onto the bed, up his chest and belly, until he was empty.

His elbows gave out and the top half of his body collapsed onto the bed. Gibbs kept a hand on his ass, swiping cum off his belly and he was vaguely aware of the sound of Gibbs stripping his own cock, using Tony’s jizz as lubricant, the sound of it muted in the buzz in his head, until there was a harsh groan and warm wetness all over his ass. Gibbs fell on top of him then and laid him out flat on the bed, and he was too zoned out, still unable to catch his breath, to even complain about the fact that he was lying on the huge wet spot he’d made on the bed.

Tony floated along dreamily, the heavy weight of Gibbs on his back felt reassuring more than anything else, keeping him warm. His limbs were heavy and he was filled with a sated lassitude. He couldn’t help but whine in protest when Gibbs pushed up and stopped blanketing his body.

“Shhh, baby,” Gibbs mouthed soft kisses on the back of his neck and it was too much trouble to open his mouth and make words so Tony sighed, turning his head to angle his neck, giving Gibbs better access to it. “Be right back…”

Tony was barely aware when Gibbs came back, wiped him down and cleaned him off, and a towel placed under him so he wasn’t lying directly in the wet spot. Gibbs was grumbling under his breath about the size of his bed, and the fact that he should have put a towel down under Tony in preparation so the bed wouldn’t have gotten so wet. Gibbs wasn’t going to try to wrestle Tony out of the bed in order to change the sheets.

Finally, Gibbs slipped back into the bed, nudging him until he was practically laying on top of Gibbs, still on his belly. He tucked his face into the crook of Gibbs’ neck and wrapped his arms around the older man.

“Good kissing,” Tony murmured in Gibbs’ ear.

“Damn straight,” Gibbs agreed.

“Well, technically, very _not_ straight,” if Tony wasn’t still in that sated haze, he would have giggled. But right now, he didn’t have the energy for it.

“Sleep, baby,” he felt Gibbs press a kiss to his hair.

“Mmm,” he wiggled until he was absolutely comfortably wrapped around Gibbs, and his eyelids blinked closed.

The last thing he felt before he dropped off to sleep was Gibbs pressing soft kisses to his temple and hair, Gibbs’ calloused hands moving up and down his back, as if his fingertips were pressing soft kisses to his skin. It was a good feeling.

**Author's Note:**

> Was that enough filthy kisses of every sort for everyone? :P That was the kind of kissing that RPD and I discussed. Because rimming is also kissing, just of a different part of the anatomy. <3
> 
> I have to reiterate that I listened to Kelly Rowland's [Kisses Down Low](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V0DJUTgkUIA) the whole time I was writing this one, which is probably why Tony ended up being so mellow and chill despite what Gibbs was doing to him in this one. :D
> 
> As to the artwork, this one took my breath away. There such a loving feel to the kisses that RPD depicted, which was completely what this story was about. There are feelings involved, as well as tongue :P RPD, you outdid yourself!
> 
> Go check out [RPD's art post](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16906665) for today's artwork, and tell her how much you love it!
> 
> Hope y'all enjoyed this! :D
> 
> <3  
> -j  
> xoxo

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Art for Together, We Make Flower](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16906665) by [Red_Pink_Dots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Pink_Dots/pseuds/Red_Pink_Dots)




End file.
